Aira Harune
Aira Harune is the main character of the television anime, "Pretty Rhythm: Aurora Dream". She has a super knack for fashion, but didn't know what she wanted to do with her life and didn't have a dream until she encountered Prism Shows. She is best friends with Rizumu Amamiya & Mion Takamine, the other two members of her later-formed pop idol unit, MARs. She is also idolized by Kaname Chris, who often tackles her in shows of affection. Aira was born under the Skate Goddess constellation, supposedly leading her to become a Prism Star. Aira became one of the very first people to ever jump the true form of the legendary Prism Jump, Aurora Rising, and also became the Prism Queen, beating her rivals Rizumu, Kaname, and finally, Mion, beating her perfect score. Her love interest is Shou, lead singer for the popular boy band, Callings. The feelings of love they hold for each other are mutual. Personality Aira is kind to most anyone she meets, never really disliking anyone, although she may be bad-mouthed. She is quite shy, and many times, cannot stand up for herself or say what she wants. Even though she seems like quite a fragile girl, she is in fact very strong, willing to overcome countless obstacles for her friends and the people around her. The entire reason she wants to continue being a Prism Star by the end of the story is to bring smiles to people's faces and to give them dreams. Role in the Plot Klutz to Grace Aira started as an extremely clumsy, normal girl. in the beginning of the series. She loved fashion design, especially adoring the clothes at the Prism Store. One day, as she walked through the crowd at a mall, Jun Takigawa spotted her and held her hand as they ran through the crowd together, seeing infinite potential in her and making her a replacement for Mion Takamine, who had gone MIA at the time. Even though at first she refused to dance since she knew herself she was extremely clumsy, she found that once out on the ice, she felt a sort of fun and happiness she had never felt before, and decided to continue the carreer of a Prism Star, once she was approved by Kyoko Asechi to join their Pretty Star agency, Pretty Top. Her romance with Shou from the popular boy band Callings began when he kissed her on the forehead after she clumsily fell on him after completing the Prism Show. Once she becomes a Prism Star, she also becomes friends with Rizumu, who joined Kyoko's agency, Pretty Top at the same time she did. With their interest in Prism Shows and being the same age, they quickly become best friends. She at first feels incompetent, not being as serious about Prism Shows as Rhythm, and not having practiced anywhere near as much as she had. However, when she sees Rhythm with no fashion sense in the slightest, she feels that maybe they are closer in ability than she first thought, although they have different strengths. Although Shou and Aira seemed to have perfect compatibility, they a ctually got off to a rocky start. Once Aira found out that the fashion designer of her favorite store, the Prism Store was in fact Shou, she started idolizing him as a genius even more. The reason Shou had invited her over for coffee at the Prism Stone Shop was because he wanted inspiration for his designs, which Aira always had. However, she seemed so bright and happy that he got irritated at her and lashed out, asking "What, did you think I invited you on a date or something?!". Aira went home in tears, but made up with Shou when she helped him with his design before her show, and wore it on stage. She showed how simple changes can make all the difference. Their bond was rekindled once again, and Shou started to feel something for Aira at this point. He whispered "Thank you" in her ear as he left. Aira's just-starting Prism Show career almost ended when it just began when her father found out that she was doing Prism Shows. Her father wanted time to stay still for Aira, only wanting her to wear fluffy pink dresses and always treat her like a little girl. Although her father was stubborn, Aira was finally able to persuade him to watch a Prism Show she participated in, wearing a pretty-remake of the dress her father had given her. Although he didn't want to admit it, he thought Aira looked beautiful and graceful in the Prism Show, and allowed her to participate in them from then on. Meeting Mion When Mion overshadowed her victory at the large tournament Aira participated in, she felt surprise more than anger. She had adored Mion for a long time, and was very excited to see her join their agency, unlike Rizumu. No matter what Mion said, she always smiled and called Mion, "Mion-sama", showing the highest respect. However, their friendship was finally bonded after the Summer Queen Cup, and she finally stopped calling her Mion-sama. This showed that they were on more friendly terms. Pretty Rhythm: Dear My Future After Aira became Prism Queen, Rizumu and Mion, having no real plans for what to do next, accepted Aira's offer to restart MARs since they had completed their previous goals. They are still active as Prism Stars 3 years in the future. She is apparently not dating Shou at the current moment because of his Callings status, but they do have mutual feelings for each other, and flirt with each other. She supports Mia, and believes she can become a Prism Star. She has lost most of her previous clumsiness, and has been admired by many young Prism Stars for her grace and beauty. She is still a bit naive, but still very kind to all. Relationships Shou Aurora Dream Shou and Aira's relationship may have gotten off to a rocky start, but they soon relied on each other for fashion advice and just to talk. They shared a tender moment at the fireworks festival, and Aira was willing to give up her first kiss to him, but he pretended not to notice, as he knew that he had to focus on Callings. However, he confessed his love for her during the fireworks, but she did not hear him. At Halloween, Callings and MARs were trying to prepare sweets for a Halloween Party at the next Prism Show. Of course, the best place to get those sweets was at Aira's house, Soranoto, a bakery. Hiroshi, Aira's father, of course, was not happy, seeing them flirting with each other. When Shou finally convinced him to cater the party and showed that he was a sincere person, Shou's true feelings slipped as he said, "Thank you, father!" (which implies that he would be married to Aira in the future). Aira saw an unexpected side of him at the party when he clinged onto her when they went into an old warehouse at night, as Shou has a fear of the dark. This showed Aira how much Shou relied on her. Their relationship was at a standstill as Aira was busy with work, until a rival appeared. That rival was Nana. Nana was a superstar on the same level as Shou, and they even shared a so call "love moment" (was actually a mannequin and Shou) in the movie they appeared together in. This left Aira depressed, not being able to focus on anything. She was so down that she couldn't even practice properly. However, she came to realization with the feelings she was feeling and in the MARs prism show she did all the jumps herself, announcing unintentionally to the audience that she was in love. She talked with Shou afterwards, with him revealing to her that the kiss in the movie was a CG kiss with a doll. He also said he had no intention of dating anyone while he was in callings, but he had feelings for her. As idols, they decided without words that they would not date, but be in love with each other. When Aira decided to jump the Aurora Rising, Shou confronted her on Valentines Day, worried, as he knew the Aurora Rising could cause her to lose her memory, fall unconcious or worse. He embraced Aira from behind and held her tight, making her blush. He told her that if she ever loses her memory, he wouldn't know what he would do. After a moment of silence, he released her, and gave her a new present, a one-of-a-kind Prism Stone he made just for her, a beautiful pearl necklace called the Wedding Teardrop. He states that he designed it with the feelings of wanting to protect her. When Aira was trying to save Rizumu from being sucked into the depths of Darkness, the necklace was the key that saved herself from being sucked in, along with Shou calling out her name when she was in danger. He attended the finals to cheer on Aira (and actually did since he yelled Good Luck Aira! which caused Hibiki and Wataru to say oh ho ho...), and helped her perform the Aurora Rising Dream by yelling "Aurora Rising!" with the rest of the crowd. On the final episode of Aurora Dream, Aira and Shou go on a "date" and reminisce about the past year. On their date, Shou is surprised when he first sees her, and tells her the reason is because she is cute and hugs her when normal girls pass by . Dear My Future Aira has proceeded to her final year of high school, and Shou has graduated. When Mia and the others come into the Prism Shop, only he and Aira are there. As the members of Prizzmy☆ look on across from the two as they sit on the couch together, Shou hands Aira his new Prism Stone, placing it near her lips, to which she blushes. "What are you getting all flustered for?" He flirts and teases her in front of the girls. Even though their relationship seems to be going great at this point, as they act like true lovers, things get stormy when a new guy named Yun-su opens a new Prism Stone shop right next door to Shou's. Not only that, but he seems to be hitting on Aira right from the start, calling her a goddess and offering her free fashion. Shou shows obvious jealousy, and Aira notices. He also is shocked when she compliments Yun-su's designed clothes as sexy and beautiful, and when she says she can hear their voices perfectly. He jumps in front of her to stop Yun-su's flirting, and introduces himself, showing that he really doesn't like Yun-su. Storm turns to tsunami when onstage a MARs Prism Show, Yun-su presents a crown to Aira, calls her his goddess and muse, and kisses her hand. Shou becomes infuriated, and jumps onstage (he might have expected this to happen, SINCE HE WAS WEARING SKATES IN THE AUDIENCE). In order to be on a higher level than Yun-su to show he was more suited for Aira, Shou introduced himself first as Shou from Callings, but finally let out the secret he had kept for at least 4 years- He is the designer of Prism Stone. In order to fight back against Yun-su's crown, Shou gives A ira an even more amazing present- His pendant that he had been wearing since the moment they had met. Shou is determined to protect Aira from Yun-su, so they become rivals for her heart. Little does Yun-su know (or maybe he does), Aira only has eyes for Shou. Image Songs Dream Goes On Gallery 002 20110125123718.jpg|The character design for Aira. Aira harune 18.PNG|Aira in "Dear My Future". E38397E383AAE382BAE383A02035_04.jpg|One of Aira's many clumsy "Gyafun-!" moments. aira drink juice.jpeg|Aira at the Prism Stone Shop. Aira shou sparkles.png|Aira and Shou get along very well. Shou aira halloween.png|Aira and Shou on Halloween. shou grab aira.png|Shou grabs Aira. Shou hug aira.png|Shou embraces Aira from behind. aira receive pearl necklace.png|Aira receives the Wedding Teardrop from Shou. prizm44_44.jpg|Aira blushes intensely when Shou tells her that he made the necklace to protect her. shou44.jpg|Aira feels embraced and protected by Shou with his necklace on her neck. Prizm46 32.jpg|Aira prays to Shou's necklace. 20110619193626_original.jpg|Aira in the Wedding Blue outfit. prizm50_69.jpg|Aira performs the Aurora Rising Dream with her two best friends. prizm50_30.jpg|Aira thanks her fans at the championship. prizm51_06.jpg|Aira and Shou on a date in the final episode of Aurora Dream. aira 3.png|Aira in a Prism Show 3 years later. Aira grown up usual clothes.png|Aira in her normal clothes as an 18-year old. Aira and shou as a couple 3 years later.jpg|Aira and Shou as a couple in the future. aira accepts new stone.png|Shou presses his new Prism Stone to Aira's lips, to which she blushes. oh no the clothes are talking to her again.png|Even 3 years later, Aira can hear the clothes' voice... Is this considered cheating since it isn't Shou's designs? aira prism jump 2.png|Aira does Aurora Rising Dream 3 years in the future. aira beauty.png|Aira has become a graceful beauty in the future. aira gets kissed by yun su.png|Aira gets kissed on the hand by Yun-su. Shou gives aira his necklace.png|Aira receives Shou's precious necklace. YKwdZ.jpg|Aira blushing while Yun-su is flirting with her. ssd1333765720766.jpg|Aira in the first episode of Dear my Future Images (3).jpg 1325900304450s.jpg Category:MARs Category:Prism Stars Category:Female Characters Category:Harune Family Category:Pretty Top Category:Characters Category:Main Love Interests Category:Aurora Dream